


Life, Uh, Finds A Way

by JustAnotherSillyFangirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Rated M for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSillyFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherSillyFangirl
Summary: Just something that I wrote, when I was really bored. Originally posted on Tumblr, but I'm afraid they will take it down, because I use the F-word once. Therefore, I've decided to upload it here.Also goes by the alternate title ofBoom! Pregnant!





	Life, Uh, Finds A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Original note from Tumblr: I wrote that in the spur of the moment. I don’t write as much as I’d like to so, enjoy my under-practiced writing skills. Also, my friend [st_r_trk_fangasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_r_trk_fangasm/profile) kinda encouraged me to post it on here (Tumblr). So, here we go.

Loki sprung out of the Grandmaster’s bed, rushing to the bathroom. He reached the toilet just in time, to hurl his stomach content. He couldn’t understand how he, a god, could be prone to sickness. Norns! It shouldn’t be possible! 

With all the commotion, Loki didn’t hear the Grandmaster get out of bed and following him in the bathroom, until he felt his lover’s hand on his shoulder.

“Are you, uh, alright, sugar?”, asked the Grandmaster

“Do I look alright to you?”, Loki replied angrily, his face flushed and eyes tearing, due to the nausea.

“I’m sorry. It was, uh, a stupid question.” With that, the Grandmaster took Loki in his arm.

As he lay the trickster god’s head on his shoulder, he gently began rocking him, while rubbing a hand along his side, in gentle motions.

“I don’t, uh, like seeing my little kitten sick. If only there was-”

The Grandmaster suddenly stopped mid-sentence, becoming rigid. He set Loki back, as both his hands went to his lover’s abdomen, his eyes becoming wide.

“Impossible! It can’t be!”

“What’s wrong?”, asked Loki who was becoming nervous.

The Grandmaster lets out a small chuckle.

“I don’t know, uh, a good way to tell you this, kitten, but it would seems that, uh, you’re pregnant.”

Instantly, the colours drained off Loki’s face, as he was now feeling sicker than before.

“How can you be sure? It shouldn’t be!”

“Well, uh, I do have the ability to, uh, sense life, to an extent, and, uh, I do sense it within you. It may, uh, be small, but it’s there. You’re bearing a child, Loki. Our child.”

“Well, fuck me!” says Loki.

“That’s what I did.” replied the Grandmaster.

At these words, Loki suddenly had another bout of nausea. Norns! This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. My first online published story. It's no masterpiece, I know. I'd love to write more, but I always have trouble keeping up with writing long stories, or I end up finding what I wrote to be lame. I know I'm not a bad writer, teachers and friends always found that I was good with word. I have plenty of idea, but I keep blocking, each time I try to write them down. I still haven't found a way to overcome that problem. In the meantime, enjoy that little story that hopefully won't disappear in the Great Tumblr Purge. Thank you.


End file.
